


Forever After All

by laurastephanie



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Happily Ever After, M/M, Modern Royalty AU, Wedding, an overabundance of commas, mild teenage angst in the beginning, their relationship is kind of a secret but kind of not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurastephanie/pseuds/laurastephanie
Summary: Almost every marriage in Jack's family has been arranged, so it isn't a surprise when his parents break the news, but it really sucks now that it's actually happening to him.
  
  Zack is the fourth child in a royal family of eight, and his parents set him up with Jack, who is an only child, so that he may have a chance to actually rule.
  
  Each prince can't help but throw a fit about the situation, but they also can't help the chemistry they have when they finally meet. And neither prince is willing to give their parents the satisfaction of a good match.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Based off of a prompt from[this post.](http://alltimefanfiction.tumblr.com/post/143166630236/cougarbaiit-who-doesnt-love-modern-royalty-aus)_   
>  _This story is also inspired by Cinderblock Garden by All Time Low._

“I’m getting married?” 

Jack’s voice rang out shrilly through the empty throne room. His parents sat casually in their respective seats, faces calm as they broke the life-changing news to their son.

“Yes, to Zachary Merrick of Gallenaea,” his mother replied. 

Jack was motionless, still processing what he had just heard. “I’m getting…married.”

His father ran his hand through his hair, already going gray even though he hadn’t yet reached 60. “This shouldn’t be a surprise, son. Your mother and I had an arranged marriage, as did your grandparents, and their parents before them, and so on.”

Jack shoved his hands into his hoodie pocket and clenched them into fists. “I just didn’t think it would be this soon. I’m only 20.” 

“It’s easier when you’re younger, honey,” his mother said. “I was only 21 when I married your father.”

“And this is a first for our family, finding a husband for our son,” his father added. “When Zachary’s family contacted us, we knew we had to seize this opportunity. You know that we love you, and you also know that not very many royal families have gay sons,” he said smiling. 

His mother nodded. “And Zachary comes from a very good family, and from a very good country. We believe this is the right fit for you.”

But Jack wasn’t listening. His mind had gone blank, his stomach sinking down to his feet. 

His parents went silent, watching him.

“Jack?”

“I…just need some time to understand this,” Jack mumbled. 

He turned around and left without another word.

Later that afternoon his mother found him in the kitchen, sitting at the informal dining table the chefs usually ate at. They bustled around in the background tidying up before dinner.

“Clear the kitchen please, I’d like to speak to my son alone.” 

The chefs reluctantly retreated through the swinging doors that separated the pantry from the kitchen. Jack could feel his mother’s eyes on him, but he didn’t look up as he dragged a spoon around a bowl of ice cream. 

Jack’s mother poured herself a coffee from the bar before speaking. “Talk to me, honey. You’re unhappy. Tell me why.”

“Mom, you know why,” Jack sighed, leaning back in his chair and finally meeting her gaze. 

She sat down at the table across from him, covering his hand with her own. “Sweetheart, I just want you to be happy.” 

“You want me to be happy when you’re forcing me to abide by an arranged marriage? With someone I don’t know?”

“Yes,” his mother said curtly, tightening her grip on his hand. “I do. And you will know him soon. The prince and his mother are coming in a week to stay with us for the next couple months, so we can plan and prepare for the wedding. And you will use that time to get to know your future husband.” 

“A couple months isn’t a lot of time, Mom.”

“I think you’ll be surprised by how much you’ll get to know him.”

“I think not.” 

“Please try to find a silver lining in this, Jack.”

“Can you?” 

“Sweetie, this is happening whether you want it to or not. It’s your duty to rule when your father and I are gone, to further our family. I’m sorry, but that’s what happens when you’re royal.” 

Jack rolled his eyes. She’d played that card many times before, from when he didn’t want to eat his vegetables as a kid to when he didn’t want to go to the most recent ball. He hated it, but unfortunately it was hard to beat it.

And furthering the family? She must have forgotten that she was setting Jack up with another _man_. 

Defeated, he plunged his spoon back into his ice cream. His mother stood up and kissed him on the top of his head before she left. 

The chefs filed back in and offered him consoling looks, but Jack was too busy imagining all the ways his life could be ruined with this marriage.

-

200 miles away, a very similar conversation was happening between Zachary and his father.

“I don’t see why I have to be the one who packs up their life and moves to a foreign country to marry someone I’ve only met like three times. Why can’t he move here?”

Zachary’s father sighed. “We’ve gone over this, Zack. You have three older brothers. Jack is the only child in his family. If you move there to marry him, when he comes of age you’ll be a king, something that you probably wouldn’t have the opportunity to be here.”

“Maybe I’m fine with not being a king,” Zack said sullenly, crossing his arms. He was in the library, curled up in his favorite armchair by the window and consoling himself with a book when his father came to see how he was taking the news. 

“This is a good thing for you, Zack,” his father said softly. “Your mother and I want what’s best for you. Their country has always been our ally, and his family has always been kind and loving towards their people.”

Zack picked his book back up, ignoring his father. 

“Alright,” his father said after a moment. He stood up and stretched. “We’ll talk about it more later.” 

Zack kept his nose in his book, but watched his father go. When the door to the library closed, he let the book fall onto his lap and twisted his hands into his hair, fingers tightening around his brown waves. 

_I’m just not ready_. 

-

Jack felt like an idiot, but he didn’t know what else to do.

He was lying on his bed, phone in hand. It had been three days since Jack unwillingly got engaged, and he wanted a glimpse of what Zachary was like before he got here, and he didn’t know any other way to get that glimpse than to look him up on facebook. 

His mother had probably already done extensive research on him before agreeing to their betrothal, and Jack knew if he asked her she could probably tell him everything from Zachary’s favorite book to his height to his childhood pets. But he wasn’t ready to agree to this arrangement in any way, including finding out miscellaneous facts about his fiancé.

However, Jack didn’t even remember what he looked like. He had heard of his family of course, their countries shared a small border in the south. They’d probably attended dinners and balls together, but Jack never cared enough to remember the names and faces of all 8 kids in the family. 

He glanced at his bedroom door to make sure it was shut, then climbed under his covers and pulled them over his head just in case. He didn’t want his mother to walk in and see what he was doing.

He reluctantly typed Zachary’s name into Facebook. 

And after that, he looked him up on Instagram. 

Jack scrolled through picture after picture on his Instagram profile, growing more and more intrigued. He saw pictures of Zachary dressed up in tuxedoes, dressed down in jeans and t-shirts. He saw him working out and attending political events, walking a dog and playing dress-up with his little sisters. 

And the worst thing that Jack discovered in all his research was that Zachary Merrick was _hot_. 

Zachary had unremarkable brown hair, but the sides were cut short and he kept what was left just long enough for a few waves to form, and he wore it deliberately messy. His green eyes were light as could be, and in the pictures where he was smiling they crinkled at the sides.

Jack was most attracted to the pictures where he was smiling. Zachary had a wide, genuine smile, and it made his whole face light up like it was Christmas and his birthday all at once. He seemed bright, he seemed happy. Someone who would make the gloomiest days sunny again. 

_Well shit,_ Jack thought to himself. _How am I supposed to complain about this now?_

\- 

Zack was watching TV in one of the many living rooms in the castle when his phone lit up with a notification from Instagram. 

_Jack Barakat (jbarakat) has followed you._

_This is so weird_ , he thought to himself. 

But Zack realized he didn’t remember what Jack looked like either, so he tapped on his profile.

Zack knew they had met before at previous political events, but he didn’t recognize the guy on his screen. Jack seemed taller than he remembered, and his nose was definitely bigger than he remembered. 

Zack also didn’t remember Jack’s hair, which was deep black with a patch dyed crimson, looking soft as dandelion fluff and practically inviting him to run his hands through it. He’d never seen him wearing a leather jacket and beautifully fitting skinny jeans. He smirked in his pictures, never quite a full smile, but it was attractive nonetheless.

Zack followed him back. 

\- 

Mutually following each other on Instagram led to becoming friends on facebook, each of them quietly watching and finding out more about the other, liking an occasional picture here and there. 

Becoming friends on facebook led to Zack messaging Jack the night before he would be arriving at Jack’s family castle.

_Zachary Merrick:_

_Hey man, I still think this is weird, but we may as well make the best of it, right? I know we’re going to see each other in person tomorrow but I thought it’d be nice to say hi before then._

_Jack Barakat:_

_Hi! This is super weird. I’m facebook messaging my future husband before I reunite with him tomorrow._

_Zachary Merrick:_

_I’d never tell my parents this, but I’m kind of looking forward to it._

_Jack Barakat:_

_I kind of am too._

_Zachary Merrick:_

_See you tomorrow, Jack._

_Jack Barakat:_

_You too, Zachary._

_Zack Merrick:_

_You can call me Zack._

\- 

Jack and his parents stood waiting in the foyer. Zack and his mother were set to arrive any minute. 

Jack’s mother made him wear dress pants and a nice sweater, and Jack felt insecure without a hoodie pocket to shove his hands in. His parents chatted quietly as he tried not to bounce on his heels; he didn’t want his mother suspecting his excitement. His stomach turned with butterflies. 

Finally, the foyer doors opened. 

“Announcing Queen Carlene Merrick of Gallenaea, and her son, Prince Zachary Merrick of Gallenaea.” 

They were escorted in by two palace security guards, Queen Carlene smiling warmly as she thanked the guards and greeted their hosts. Zack was a step behind, taking his place beside his mother as the royal parents shook hands and offered polite words of welcome. 

Zack was even hotter in person. 

He was tall, almost Jack’s height. He was dressed similarly to Jack, in dress pants and a clean navy blue sweater, and Jack noted happily how the fabric stretched over his muscular shoulders. His brown waves were finger-combed back in an attempt to tame them, but a couple stray hairs were still loose around his forehead. A silver ring glinted in his nose. 

Jack bowed to formally greet Queen Carlene, and when she introduced Zack, the shy smile he offered Jack knocked the breath out of his chest. 

He tried not tremble when he shook Zack’s hand, and did his best to use his confident political voice when he said hello. 

Zack’s smile grew when Jack held onto his hand for a second too long, and Jack realized he’d been staring into Zack’s pale green eyes for a weirdly long time. He quickly dropped his gaze and let go, the blush rising in his cheeks. 

“Jack, why don’t you show Zachary around the castle?” his mother suggested. 

“Right,” Jack said a little too loudly. He cleared his throat and shot Zack his most dazzling smile. “Come with me.” 

\- 

“I didn’t know you had a nose ring,” Jack said after they were out of earshot of their parents. 

“My mother doesn’t approve of it,” Zack sighed. “I don’t get to wear it a lot." 

They ambled down the hallway, hands in pockets, making small talk. Jack pointed out the occasional room as they walked, making their way slowly to the suite in the guest wing where Zack would be staying. 

“First I’ll show you the common ways of getting around the castle, then in a few days I’ll show you all the shortcuts,” Jack joked as they wound through the palace. “For when you don’t want to be seen and asked a hundred questions by a hundred different people.” 

Zack laughed and bumped Jack’s shoulder. “I guess I better learn all the castle secrets if I’m going to be here for a while.” 

Zack’s laugh went right to Jack’s head like champagne. He immediately wanted to hear more, to get drunk off of it. 

The hesitant small talk turned into easy conversation, back and forth. Zack teased him about embarrassing pictures of Jack he’d found on his facebook, and it was natural for Jack to shove him and tease him back. Jack found himself shamelessly flirting; it was easy to do with Zack’s 100-watt smile encouraging him. He already felt comfortable with him, like he didn’t need to wait for permission. It seemed silly to be tip-toeing around each other when they would literally be married and living together in a matter of months. 

Of course it helped that Jack was wildly attracted to him, and he knew that Zack was attracted to him too. Zack was matching him flirt for flirt, playfully tugging at his shirtsleeve and touching his arm. Jack found himself slipping his finger through Zack’s belt loop and pulling him closer when he made him laugh; he wanted him closer, was searching for any excuse to touch him. Zack drove him crazy already, from the fluid way he walked to the way he repeatedly dragged his fingers through his hair. 

When they reached the door to Zack’s suite, Jack didn’t want to leave him. 

“I guess I should go find my mother and pick up my stuff,” Zack sighed. 

Jack shifted his weight. “Or we could keep walking?” he asked shyly. 

Zack grinned, lacing his fingers through Jack’s. 

They kept walking. 

\- 

Jack eventually led him outside, through the hedge maze, over the empty green lawns, and down a path that led through the back garden. The back garden was Jack’s haven; the gardeners only tended to it once a week, and it was a quiet retreat filled with shady trees and tall bushes that hid him from the view of the rest of the lawns and the castle. They had let go of each other’s hands when they came outside, in case anyone was watching them, but once they disappeared behind the bushes Jack’s fingers found Zack’s again. 

They stopped at the fountain at the very edge of the gardens, before the groomed landscape turned into wilder forest. 

They sat down on the edge of the stone pool, the water bubbling behind them. 

“Well, I showed you everything,” Jack sighed. 

Zack nodded, admiring the garden. “I think this is my favorite part.” 

“This is my favorite part too. I come here when I really want to be left alone.” 

“So you don’t bring just anyone back here?” 

“No,” Jack admitted. 

“So I must be special then,” Zack mused, letting go of Jack and leaning back on his hands. 

“I guess so,” Jack joked. 

Zack smiled, and after a moment he tentatively laid his head on Jack’s shoulder. 

“Jack?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I’m happy I get to marry you.” 

Jack’s heart leapt into his throat. “Me too.” 

“Don’t tell my mom. I can’t give her or my dad the satisfaction." 

“Agreed. As long as you don’t tell mine either.” 

\- 

By the time they circled back to the castle, it was dinnertime. Their parents were at the table in the formal dining room waiting for them when they walked in. 

“Did Jack give you a good tour of the castle?” Zack’s mother asked as Zack sat down beside her. 

“Yeah, he showed me all the secret spots,” Zack said. 

Jack sat down across from him, next to his mother. She rubbed his shoulder. “Thank you for being so welcoming to our guests, sweetheart.” 

“No problem,” Jack said, unfolding his napkin and spreading it across his lap. Zack crossed his eyes at him from across the table, and Jack’s expression didn’t change as he kicked Zack in the shin. 

“Carlene, we’ll start on the wedding planning tomorrow,” Jack’s mother announced as they began to eat. “I have so many ideas already!” 

The rest of dinner there wasn’t room for any other conversation as their mothers excitedly discussed tuxedo colors and flowers, the menu and the guest list. Jack didn’t listen to a word of it, because Zack’s foot had found his under the table and was drawing lazy circles around his ankle. It was hard enough just to act natural and not smile like an idiot without trying to contribute to the conversation. He already knew his face was flushed pink. 

He could feel his father staring at him from the head of the table, but he knew if he looked up his rosy skin would invite unwanted questions. 

Dinner wasn’t over fast enough. 

“Jack, I forgot the way to my room, can you show me again?” Zack said casually, pushing back from the table. 

Jack glanced at his mother, who nodded and excused him. He got up calmly and followed Zack out, and when they were safely out of view from the dining room, he took Zack’s hand and ran with him to his suite. 

It was all Jack could do to get the door closed before Zack pressed him to the wall and his mouth was on his. 

Zack was kissing him hurriedly, like he was trying to kiss all of Jack at once, his lips traveling from the corner of his mouth to his chin down to the skin just under his jaw. Jack’s hands twisted into Zack’s hair, combing through it and messing it up even more than it was. Zack slipped one leg around Jack’s, keeping Jack anchored against him while his hands flitted from his shoulders to his waist to just under the hem of Jack’s sweater. 

“Don’t go too crazy,” Jack panted, disentangling one hand from Zack’s hair and guiding his mouth away from his neck. “We secretly like each other, remember?” 

Zack pressed his nose to Jack’s cheek, pausing to catch his breath. “This is going to be harder than I thought.” 

\- 

“So you and Zack have been spending a lot of time together,” Jack’s mother said casually. It was after dinner, and Zack and Queen Carlene had been at the castle for two weeks. His mother had invited herself into Jack’s room while he hurried to finish a quiz for his online college political science course; Zack was waiting for him in the gardens and he wanted to get there before it got dark. 

"Yup,” Jack said absentmindedly, quickly clicking through the questions. 

His mother was walking laps around his room, straightening stacks of books and returning various amounts of clutter to its proper place. “I suspect you’ve gotten to know him more than you expected.” 

“We’re friends,” Jack insisted, not taking his eyes off his laptop screen. “It’s nice having somebody my age around.” 

“Does he like the castle? And all your secret spots?” 

“I guess.” 

Little did she know, Jack and Zack were using Jack’s secret spots as places to make out safely, away from prying eyes. They’d visited the many coves in the gardens, the bedrooms on the fourth floor that nobody ever used, and the platform in the bell tower, just to name a few. The bell tower was the most special so far; there was something magical about kissing somebody when you’re as close to the sky as you could be. 

“Well, his mother and I have made a lot of progress planning the wedding. We think we could have it in November.” 

Jack turned in his chair to look at her. “November? That’s two months from now.” 

“Are you saying you want to have it sooner?” 

“No,” Jack said quickly. 

“I’m just saying honey, if you and Zack are in love we can have it sooner.” 

“Mom,” Jack insisted, the color rising in his cheeks. If he didn’t learn to control his blush, he would never be able to lie effectively the rest of his life. He turned back to his laptop and answered the last couple of quiz questions. 

“Alright sweetheart, I won’t say anything else.” She straightened one more stack of books. “Just know that I know you better than you think I do. And you’re not very good at keeping secrets. I know this boy has stolen your heart.” 

Jack shut his laptop and stood up. “He hasn’t,” Jack insisted as he grabbed a hoodie. The gardens got cold when the sun went down. “We’re just friends.” 

\- 

“She’s right, I’m terrible at keeping secrets.” 

Jack and Zack were huddled together under a tall oak tree, hidden once again in the back gardens. It was a clear night and hundreds of stars were visible through the leaves, glimmering in the sky. The tree stood near a small pond, and they could hear the water lapping against the shore in the breeze. Zack sat leaning up against the trunk, Jack lying next to him with his head in his lap. 

"It’s your blush that gives you away." 

“I hate that you know that already. It’s only been two weeks.” 

Zack played with Jack’s hair, parting it where the red met the black. “They’re expecting us to fall in love, you know. It wouldn’t be the worst thing if we just confirmed their suspicions.” 

“She’s already so smug though, even though she is just suspicious,” Jack complained. “I don’t know if I can handle her when her suspicions are confirmed. I complained too much about this to give up this quickly.” He was quiet for a moment before he realized what Zack had just said. “Wait a minute, did you just imply that you love me?” 

Zack was silent, but his silence answered the question. 

When Jack sat up, Zack was smiling. He could see the spark in his eyes, even in the dark. 

“You love me,” Jack said again, a grin spreading wide across his face. 

“Shut up,” Zack said, grabbing the collar of Jack’s hoodie and pulling his lips to his. It was a while before Jack could say he loved him too. 

\- 

A week later, they were down in the kitchens. Jack was spending the afternoon complaining about college while one of the chefs showed Zack how to make a perfect espresso. Zack was obsessed with coffee, and had practically squealed when Jack showed him the extensive coffee bar in the kitchen. 

Zack was trying his best to converse with the chef in Italian while Jack spouted off about his workload and his GPA, satisfied to have someone to gripe to even though he knew Zack was only half-listening. Zack set a fourth cup of espresso in front of Jack for him to try, and he paused to take a small sip before declining any more. He’d already had three shots, and the caffeine was making him jittery. 

When the chef made a trip to the pantry to grab more coffee beans, Jack pulled Zack in for a quick kiss. “You’re sexy when you let me complain. And when you try to speak Italian." 

Zack grinned, downing the rest of Jack’s espresso. “Thanks. You’re cute when you complain. Your hands get out of control and wave everywhere,” he teased. 

Jack grinned, watching Zack for a moment. His waves were slicked back and held down by a backwards hat, the sleeves of his hoodie pulled up to his elbows, his nose ring in. If Jack didn’t know better, he would never guess Zack was a prince. 

“Let me come to your room tonight,” he said quietly, suddenly serious. 

“Why my room?” 

“My door doesn’t have a lock. And it’s a little too close to my parent’s room.” 

The pantry doors clattered as the chef returned. Zack glanced at him, then looked down, an uncharacteristic blush rising in his cheeks. “I’ll be waiting.” 

\- 

Jack waited until 11:30 that night before he dared tip toe into the hallway. He knew there wouldn’t be any palace staff roaming around at this hour, but he didn’t want to risk running into either one of his parents and answering any questions about what he was doing walking around this late. He padded down the halls in sock feet, clad in sweats and a hoodie with the hood pulled up. It was unseasonably chilly for September; the tile floors of the palace always reflected the chill, no matter how minor. 

The wait had been long; he hadn’t seen Zack since dinner, after which Jack exiled himself to his room to try to get some homework done, something he’d been conveniently ignoring in favor of spending time with Zack. But thanks to the three shots of espresso and an excitement to see Zack, he couldn’t sit still and found himself fidgeting around his suite for four hours, switching from homework to watching TV to reading. 

The hallway in the guest wing was dark, the only light coming from the sliver of space under Zack’s door. Jack knocked softly before he let himself in. 

Zack was tucked into bed, covers pulled up to his ears. The only light in the room was the lamp on the bedside table. He peeked out when he heard Jack close and lock the door, grinning at the sight of him. Jack ran and took a flying leap onto the bed, bouncing Zack a foot into the air and Zack’s phone out of his hand and onto the floor. 

“Watch it,” Zack said playfully, swatting Jack in the stomach. Jack dove under the covers and pressed himself as close to Zack as he could. 

“Hi,” he said happily, nose to nose with Zack. 

“Hi Jack,” Zack replied quietly, still grinning. 

“Are you ready for our sleepover?” 

“You have no idea.” Zack took Jack’s arm and wrapped it around his waist, and Jack finally realized that Zack was wearing nothing but a pair of boxer-briefs. 

Jack kicked off the covers and climbed on top of Zack, running his hands down his muscular chest, his defined abs. “You’re even hotter naked,” he said, meeting Zack’s eyes before he leaned down to kiss his collarbone, and then his lips, his hands twisting into Zack’s hair once again, where they almost always were when they kissed. Zack kissed him back in the same impatient way he did the day they met, already tugging at Jack’s hoodie to slip it over his head. Jack sat up and raised his arms to let him, his sweats coming off next. 

They were left with nothing but skin, everywhere except the thin fabric of their boxers, Jack straddling Zack’s lap. 

“Are you ok?” Jack asked, double-checking before his mind got too foggy and he accidentally went too far. 

“Yes,” Zack assured him, kissing his palm. He pulled him back down, wanting as much of Jack on his skin as possible. Wherever Jack’s hands went goosebumps followed, and when Jack ran his lips further and further down his chest, Zack’s mouth fell open, his breathing shallow and fast. 

Jack pressed kisses to the skin along the waistband of Zack’s boxers, and when he began rubbing at the hardness inside them with one hand, a loud moan escaped Zack’s mouth before he could stop it. 

Jack pulled back, his eyes wide. “Hey, not so loud,” he whispered, even though he smiled and kept rubbing him off. 

“Fuck you,” Zack grumbled, bucking his hips slightly into Jack’s hand. 

Jack glanced around the room, searching for a place where they would have more than one thin door for noise protection. “Will you be quieter in the shower?” 

“I can’t guarantee anything…” 

Jack climbed off Zack’s lap and took his hand, leading him to the on-suite bathroom that all the guest rooms had. He turned the bedside lamp off on the way, so it wouldn’t shine in the hallway and indicate they were still awake. 

The bathroom light was turned on, the door closed and locked. Zack hugged Jack from behind while he turned the shower on and adjusted the water temperature. It was a roomy shower, a glass stall with tile floors and tile walls, and a big showerhead that made the water feel like rain. One that was perfectly appropriate for showering with a partner. 

Zack was working small hickeys into the skin of Jack’s shoulder blades, one hand holding onto Jack’s hip and the other reaching around to rub him over his boxers. When the water was warm enough Jack pushed Zack’s hands aside so he could completely undress, and Zack did the same. 

Zack pulled him into the water, his normally unruly hair wetting and drooping down into his eyes. Jack pushed it aside, gazing at him for a moment, before he pressed his body against Zack’s and his lips to his forehead. 

“God, you’re amazing,” Jack sighed. 

“I love you,” Zack whispered back. 

Jack lightly grazed his fingertips over Zack’s strong shoulders, his arms, his hips, before he guided him slightly out of the spray and pressed him against the wall. 

“You’re beautiful,” he told him before he sank down to his knees. 

\- 

Later, when the water finally ran cold and they were forced to get out, they lay toweled off and redressed in Zack’s bed. 

Jack lay in Zack’s arms, his head nuzzled into Zack’s neck while Zack whispered soft words of love and approval into his ear. 

The bed was soft, and Zack was warm, and it wasn’t long until they were both asleep. 

\- 

The next morning, Jack awoke with the sun in his eyes and Zack’s legs tangled into his. 

Someone was knocking at the door. 

“Zack? Sweetie? Are you awake?” Queen Carlene’s voice called from the hallway. 

Zack’s head jerked up, eyes squinting in the sudden light. He groaned. “What, mom?” 

“You’re getting fitted for your tux today, remember? The seamstress is waiting for you.” The doorknob jiggled. “Why is your door locked?” 

“I’m getting dressed,” Zack called back, disentangling himself from Jack and sitting up. Jack whined softly and tugged at Zack’s shirt. “I’ll be right there.” 

“Okay, but hurry up,” his mother said, retreating footsteps signaling her exit. 

“Don’t go,” Jack murmured, still holding on to the hem of Zack’s shirt. 

“You should see your hair,” Zack chuckled, throwing back the covers and getting out of bed. He stretched, and Jack scooted across the mattress to poke the sliver of stomach that his rising shirt exposed. 

“Hey,” Zack laughed. He ambled over to the walk-in closet. “After I go, you better go get dressed too. If I’m getting fitted today then you will be too.” 

Jack groaned for a minute, but eventually sat up and touched his hair. Without looking in a mirror he could tell that it was sticking up multiple different ways and he had a huge cowlick forming in the back. “Jesus. Does my hair give us away?” 

“No, we weren’t in bed for most of last night.” 

“I don’t think our parents will think about that.” 

\- 

Zack was standing in front of a full-length mirror while the seamstress flitted around him, tucking and hemming the tux he wore. His mother was telling him something about the wedding, but all Zack could think about was Jack’s face last night. His expression when Zack kissed him there, touched him there, his mouth open, the soft involuntary moans… 

“And anyways, why was your bedroom door really locked this morning?” 

Zack’s attention snapped back to the present. “I told you before, I was getting dressed.” 

“You never lock your door at home.” 

“We’re in a new place. I’m paranoid someone might walk in.” 

His mother eyed him suspiciously, but Zack held her gaze. 

“Ok. I believe you. But if Jack was in there-“ 

“Mom!” Zack’s face grew hot and he glanced at the seamstress by his feet. 

“I’m just saying, I don’t necessarily approve, but I’m happy that you’re happy with him.” 

"Jack was not in my room this morning.” 

“If you say so.” 

\- 

The remaining month until the wedding flew by. Jack and Zack spent as much time together as they could, and got a lot lazier about hiding how deep their relationship really was from their parents. They lay together watching TV in various places around the palace, and held hands while they walked through the gardens for the hundredth time. Jack spent a lot more nights in Zack’s bed, and Zack spent nights in his. Whoever was the guest in the other’s room would usually sleep until 5 or 6 am, then wake up and drag themselves back to their own room, so as to avoid a scenario like the morning after their first sleepover. 

There was one morning where Jack ran into his mother, who was up early for a morning run, on his way back from Zack’s room. This led to a talk later that morning, where his mother went into way too much detail reminding Jack about protection, while Jack’s face maintained a deep tomato red. 

The wedding arrangements were finalized, the tuxedos were ready, the final guest list approved. Jack’s mother and Queen Carlene spent almost every day at the cathedral downtown, where the wedding would be taking place. Flowers were cut, decorations fixed to the pews, the runner rolled down the aisle. 

The night of the rehearsal dinner, Zack and Jack smiled politely as they made small talk with their relatives, the whole time holding hands under the table. 

And just like that, it was the day of the wedding. Zack stayed in Jack’s room that night, and he woke up to Jack leaning over his shoulder and kissing his cheek repeatedly. 

“We’re getting married today,” Jack said in a hushed voice, eyes wide with excitement, like it was some kind of secret. “You and me. Married. Today.” 

Zack smiled and rolled over so that he was facing Jack. “Are you ready?” he asked. 

“I was ready three days after I met you.” 

\- 

The ceremony was extravagant, everything a royal wedding should be. Almost every surface in the cathedral was draped in white and red roses, and silver stars covered the surfaces that weren’t. 

Zack’s tux was a gunmetal gray, Jack’s a pewter color several shades lighter. Zack had a white rose boutonniere, and Jack had a red rose to match his hair. 

Zack’s silver nose ring sparkled in the bright cathedral lights, but it was nothing compared to the happiness shining in his eyes. 

Tears filled Jack’s eyes when he saw Zack at the altar in his tux, even though he swore to himself he wouldn’t cry. 

The tears spilled over when his father gave him away and whispered “Good luck son” in his ear. 

By the time Jack was allowed to kiss him, Zack’s eyes were filled with tears as well. 

After they walked back down the aisle, hand in hand while the congregation cheered and hundreds of pictures were taken, Jack kissed his new husband again. 

Jack’s mother found him shortly after, drawing him close for a hug, and said: 

“Now will you finally admit that you’re in love?” 

**Author's Note:**

> _Thank you for reading! Comments appreciated!_


End file.
